When I found you
by upfromtheashes
Summary: An epic description of Prussia's and Poland's history together from the very beginning all the way to today. The many faces of PrusPol await you...prepare to cry and laugh at the same time. Ch. 2 Prussia's POW !
1. Chapter 1

This came to me very suddenly. But how glad I am that it did ! I've been waiting to write something like this for ages...and now i can share it with you guys. And hope you like it as much as I do. This is written from Poland's perspective. (no duh!) and goes through a lot of history but not too in depth because I would bore you people to death ;) I hope I am as accurate as possible. Im sorry if you spot mistakes. I tried real hard !

* * *

**When I found you**...

You were so small when I found you. Huddling beside a tree didn't protect you from the bitter cold and snow. My heart melted then and my arms found you in seconds, ready to take you home. I thought the warmth of the fire would help get rid of your paleness. It didn't. When you opened your tiny eyes I was surprised to see ruby red. You asked me who I was and I smiled. Who hadn't heard of the Kingdom of Poland? The next question was harder. Who was he? My own mind knew you were a newborn nation but telling you seemed like a bad idea at the time. You needed rest. This could wait. Telling you that you were different sufficed for now.

You grew so fast. The baby fat turned into strong muscle. Yes, you made use of those, spending hours lashing out with broken branches. They soon turned into wooden swords. You begged me for a real one though. I regret ever giving one to you. You entered a new world and forgot about me completely. You changed. You became a nation.

That one time you really made me worry. I was so afraid you would never come back after being gone all night. That was the first night you came home drunk. That was the first time you hit me. The shock of it didn't leave me for a long time. Where had my little Gilbert gone? This new one was cold, angry, violent and unhappy. I tried to help you, I really did. But each time I wanted to talk, to get you to open up, you refused and laughed me out. I felt like a maid in my own house after a while, you used me quite a bit. I did all the work, I tried to help you but to no avail. I wanted to bring the old Gilbert back from wherever he was.

And then I lost you completely. You left. I was torn between sadness and anger. You declared yourself the Tectonic Order and said you would be the awesomest, most powerful out there. You wanted to be strong. You said you would make me proud. You left, never thanking me for anything, never turning back. Yet you kissed my cheek before you disappeared for good.

You were something we all talked about. You seemed to be growing in power. A storm in the middle of Europe. That was you. You looted and burned my villages, raped my women and took my land. All in the name of religion. All your neighbors suffered. I thought I taught you better. You behaved otherwise. You seemed to hate one of my friends most. You were particularly nasty to Lithuania. It felt weird to do so but we had to be married off. Because of you. We promised to protect each other. From you. I never told Lithuania about you and me. I was ashamed. I never thought I would help create such a monster. A promise was made between my heart and mind, I didn't know Gilbert

Beilldschmidtt.

You were angry. I've never seen you that angry. We met on the battle field many times and each time you went completely wild. Your sword flew, the blood sprayed. Your eyes betrayed your anger…and something else too. I didn't understand. I do now though. You tried to kill me many times. I never let you get your way. Nether did Toris. You hated him so much. Probably because I converted him for you. No reason to formally invade him now, smartass.

Grunwald was your ultimate defeat. You almost had me there. Almost. The victory should have been wonderful but I found it kind of bittersweet. Your blod stained my armor. I made sure Lithuania never saw any of my tears.

You wanted revenge, didn't you? I never liked my creepy cousin. Maybe that's why you chose him. I never liked that stuck up piano playing bastard ether. You ripped me in three with a stupid grin on your face. You didn't hesitate once. You were ruthless. I didn't know who you were. This time my blood stained your uniform. Your victory was sweet. And then it happened again and again. But you can't crush a phoenix, remember? No matter how many nasty scars you gave me. How many the others gave me. More than just physical scars.

I would not allow myself to be Germanized. You tried anyway. You were strong, stronger than me and you owned me, even if it was just a part. You made sure I didn't see Lithuania for a long time. Were you happy then? You didn't look like it.

I hated being like your slave. I hated the way you were stronger and taller than me, you called me a dog, filthy, low. The hatred between us was so thick it stunk for a hundred miles. The smell worse than your nasty food. I wanted out. Your boot just pressed harder against my chest. Sometimes ribs cracked, if I was lucky, I fell incautious.

You enjoyed you power to the fullest. At night too.

But everything comes to an end eventually. I ran as far away from you as possible. I became free again. I earned it all with my people's blood. I was on the map. You? You were just that tiny blob right above me, blocking almost all entry to my beloved Baltic Sea. Bastard. The Great War was worth fighting for just to see your face when I left you.

I blossomed. I flourished. But I knew something was missing the entire time. Back then I supposed I was just lonely, now I know some little, stupid part of me missed you. I hated myself for it. I hated you even more.

But you did go in my footsteps a little though, didn't you? You adopted that little brother of yours. He grew stronger than you. Lost the Great War, true. But he was still so powerful. You taught him well. Too well maybe? He scared me a little, that brother of yours, Germany. He began to look at me funny. Russia too. How was I to know they shook their hands right above my head? I wasn't to know at all…until came the day.

Germany knew the game he was playing. I noticed he hit my similar to the way you did. Right after he shot me like a dozen times that is. He had no patience for my acts of defiance ether. You have no idea how much it hurt. Then came the second knife to the back. Never trust family. Just like you joined with my cousin and Austria…Germany joined them too. He reminded me so much of you it made me sick. Quite literally. That was the day I thought I would die. I wanted to even. The pain seemed like to much for even me to handle. God thought otherwise. It continued.

After that nightmare of a war I came back again. You didn't. Yes, I was smaller, half dead and in ruins and under Russia's iron grip but I lived. I wasn't fully sane for a while….i rather not think about that now. You. You were no more . Prussia was cleanly wiped off the map. Speak of getting a taste of your own medicine.

No more of the boy with the messy white hair, a white cape with a cross blowing in the wind behind you and that ever present smirk. I hated that smirk. I loved it. You had nothing else to do but take the name of German Democratic Republic.

Life sucked back then, didn't it? Russia named the system after me too, just to piss me off even more. The Warsaw Pact. I missed being able to walk into a store to buy a loaf of brad and butter. I missed deciding what I did, thought and wanted. So did you. I suppose that brought us together. By some miracle or other.

I don't really know how it happened; don't remember ether to say the truth. I was way too drunk, as were you. But I liked those nights when we just sprawled on my bed and talked about stuff. Swords, religion, battles, guns, propaganda and makowiec. We needed each other to stay sane in our insane worlds. Who knows what would have happened if we didn't? The vodka flew like a river. Despair, fears and worries ware drowned, at least for a while.

I got out first. I guess I was good at it by then, gaining freedom from oppressors that is. You gave me reason to have lots of experience. The joy I felt was indescribable. I was on top of the world and Ivan could go freeze in Siberia somewhere. The devil didn't. Hungary followed suit but I still waited for you. When the Berlin Wall came down I was lost and didn't know what to do. I left you and your brother to reunite. But you didn't forget me. You tried to hide your tears of happiness by pressing my head to your chest. I noticed anyway but didn't say a word because you would just deny it and call me a girl. So I didn't. I smiled through my own tears and held on to you tighter.

There were ups and downs after that. The economic crisis, the plane crash in Smolensk. We were there for each other. Kind of. I would have laughed if someone called us a happy couple. You liked to act above me sometimes, only to come crawling back. I liked to make you jealous by hanging out with Toris. You pulled my hair and made fun of my girlyness. I called you a bastard and sat on you. Only that didn't work out very well since you three times my weight. We had so many fights…and reunions. I loved how those ended, I think you did too. It's like we cant live without each other because something always draws us back. We fill in what the other is missing. We balance. Black and white. Hot and cold. Summer and winter. Rain and drought. German and Pole…?

Now life is so much calmer. I don't have to go to war against you. I can throw a plastic fork at you instead. Maybe we matured a bit and out hormones calmed down so we can actually stand each other and behave. When we want to. We grew better at expressing our feelings although we're still pretty bad at it. I hope we continue to learn. Unless we finally snap and nuke each other and

/

"You Prussian bastard! You, like, give me my journal back right now!" Feliks screamed at Gilbert who was waving it right above his reach. Feliks blushed as he prayed he wouldn't open and read it. He lunged for it but Gilbert swung the journal away and laughed.

"Why should I?" he asked as he tossed it from hand to hand.

"Because I'm asking you!" Poland answered. He was looking for another opportunity to snatch his journal back. Prussia just eyed him and smirked.

"It's going to take a WAY better argument than that …"

* * *

Well...this is it~! If you like it comment so maybe i will write one for Russia too...;) The world needs more PrusPol and RusPol and I'm totally willing to make more contributions. R&R !


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel horrible for not doing anything with this for so long...all I can say is I'm very sorry. I had major computer problems as well as motivation issues. Okay less talking. Here is Gilbert's point of view. I hope it's okay! He is SOOO hard to write in the perspective of DX Enjoy! **

* * *

When you found me...

I don't remember being majestically brought down from the heavens on an epic, white cloud although that is probably how I came to be. Sounds awesome enough to me. What I do remember though is you. You were there with me ever since I remember. Showing me the ropes of life, how fun and cruel it could be at the same time. You were my source. Of light, of knowledge, of friendship, of aid, of love. Was there really nobody else that wanted me?

A soldier at heart from the very beginning, I had a great need to protect and fight. Back then it didn't really matter what. Life used to be so simple. Your lovely face, framed by golden locks was good enough I guess. You laughed and kissed my cheek, I was such a good boy. Something inside me hurt, my pride.

But it wasn't enough, I developed and grew. I didn't want to be your burden or child. I wanted to see you in awe of me, to respect what I do, to treat me like someone you would...forget it. I was filled with unawesome thoughts and I was mad at the world. Note that back then my world didn't involve much more than you...and me. I knew nothing else. There was a fire raging inside me, tearing my insides. I didn't even know exactly what I wanted. You still ruffled my hair and spoke to me like I was your younger friend. I needed to lash out so I hurt everything around me at the lack of anything better to do. Until eventually it became you.

Your eyes were filled with disbelief and pain but at least they were looking at me. Only me. And that was when I noticed you were shorter than me. That meant I was taller than you, I would easily be able to wrap my hand around your throat. And you looked at me with those eyes of yours.

And then he came and you looked at him. And it was like my insides were ablaze. At the time I never knew it but envy was eating me alive. It only fueled my violence, you would both pay. The more I hurt you, your people, the farther you moved away. Until at one point I didn't see you for months unless it was on the battle field with tears of anger and regret in your emerald eyes. Now we were on two opposite sides and I didn't mind. I liked the adrenaline, the rush, the game of cat and mouse. I grew in power, glory and earthly riches too. It satisfied my hunger but only at first glance, as soon as I thought back to you it all came rushing back and my hunger to own you grew even more. If that was even possible.

I could take many things. But what you did then was the last straw. Your marriage to that cowardly piece of nothing was too much for my pride to bear. I swore to destroy you and make you mine if it took me all my days. I tried many times and was so close, your blood stained my white cape. It felt so good, you were on your knees , I was almost there when that companion of yours came out of nowhere. Instead, I was forced to bow to you. Pathetic. That time didn't last long. How easily love turns to hate.

There came a time when even my awesomeness could not solve everything by myself. When realization hit that ether I would have some of you or nothing at all I knew what I had to do. Just the idea gave me chills. I never liked your family but business was business. Violet orbs twinkled with revenge and lust. The aristocrat jumped on the wagon too. Just wanting to let his delicate fingers glide over your blooming cities.

You fought like you always did. To the last man. To the last drop of blood. It seemed like you had an endless supply at first. So dumb of you since you were bound to fall. Three against one can be so much fun. Year by year, your light dulled. Your husband long gone in the land of the east, where is your God now? Victory was mine. I've never seen such hatred as in your eyes as when I touched your face that day. You were mine. Kind of, to share. But for now it was enough.

There's always work to be done, wishes to fulfill and feet to be kissed. I was finally the man you never could see in me. I was powerful and loud. You were meek and nonexistent. At least when you were unconscious that is. You cursed me on every occasion, refused to acknowledge the fact that you were ours. I was the happiest I've been for years. I had Lud as my adopted younger brother, he could learn from the best and grow like I did. Everything was going to be perfect. I didn't need you to say you love me. You had no choice.

Just as I grew taller than you, Ludwig became bigger and stronger than me. Pride filled me when I looked upon his accomplishments. He became much like me, he wanted more and more. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so harsh on him as a child. And before we knew it the Great War was upon us. It was supposed to be so awesome. It wasn't.

When I was broken and weak you came back. You left me with a smile on your face, a glint in your eye and a kick to the...I would do anything to bring you down again. Your happiness without me could not be. But things didn't work out for you the way you would have wished. The cowardly rat didn't want a union with you, you were alone. Your friends had their own things to worry about. I just watched. And waited.

Revenge. How much I needed it! It was the only thing that kept me going. Onward soldiers. Victory would be ours. Ludwig wanted it too, he needed space to develop his power. You'd be perfect, you just finished your own war with the Russian, you were slowly rebuilding what others have knocked down. Oh, how easy it would be.

The tall, cold bastard, hungry for revenge and your lands as always joined. I didn't like it but Lud insisted. I told myself I just wanted to see your face when we tore you in two.

Ludwig, Rodreich and me. On top of the world. How good it felt. Europe was at our feet, the world soon to come. My younger brother was practically drunk off of the power. It scared me at times, I've never seen him that way, but his boss insisted he was finally fulfilling his potential. I believed him. As long as we were united nobody could stop us. Not you. You were dying. Your people were. Your land. Well, former land. I loved it. Only at night guilt came haunting me and screamed inside my brain. I saw images of you in agony. Sleepless nights became a common thing. So I became angrier and more violent in the morning, especially to you. It was all your fault. You would be the death of me.

Falling. Everything around me was falling and turning into ashes. My hopes and dreams of glory and power. Too many opponents to fight at once on so many fronts. I ripped at my hair and grabbed my gun. I would fight like you, to the last man. I preferred to die than have you see me lose. Ludwig...thought along the same lines. He lost his last bit of common sense. If he still had any left. So many died...

I didn't die. I should have. I didn't exist. But maybe fate decided that I shouldn't have what I want and should suffer for my sins. The bubble popped. Me and my brother were split apart, he took most of the blame. A wall was built and I lost all hope as I joined the attempted paradise the psychotic tyrant wanted to create. At least you had to endure through this hell with me for so many years.

Our official names changed, our free will was gone. We were prisoners in our own homes. How could this have happened ? I was a superpower! Although I hate to admit it, you were too. Now we were forgotten legends. My people were split, I was split. My soul, if I still had one was too. Life was a God forsaken mess and when I admit it, it's clear that it sucked.

Only you...always found a way to piss him off and kept looking him in those violet eyes while insulting him straight to the face. You got punished but those were the sparks of hope that made us all hold on. I remember your first genuine smile at me. I remember mine. It took all my energy not to turn it into a mocking smirk but...I did it.

Before I knew it something changed and in our misery we grew closer. The need to forget, to talk to someone, to have a good laugh (at the cost of the other) became too big to ignore. And you were right there, so close I could touch you. So what did I do? Exactly that.

You would never forget but I hoped you'd forgive...if you didn't I couldn't predict what I would do. The wall came down, I saw my brother, I was told I was free. But what now? Would we go back to how it used to be since our torment was over? Did we not need each other anymore?

One step. Another. And then we're facing. I want you to say something but all you do is stare back at me with eyes I can't read. Then I feel warmth envelop my body as your arms squeeze me tightly and a sweet scent reaches my nose. Words are not needed after all. I can't hold back any longer so I lift you face and my lips touch yours. Slowly at first but gaining urgency our emotions flow out like we've been locking them for hundreds of years. Oh wait, we have.

Now, today that doesn't mean I don't make fun of your weaknesses, your blush and don't pull your hair. Seeing you angry is much too fun to pass by, nobody said it was going to be easy. But I wont allow you to be in pain ever again. Ever. You return the favor by slapping my hands away right when your shoulder looks most touchable and doing a bad job at insulting me. I love fighting with you just as much as I love our reunions. Reluctant at first, passionate by the end. You hate to admit it but your eyes give you away. I can look into them now and not feel anger or jealousy. The only thing I can be jealous of now is my own awesomeness and luck.

I want to erase all your scars with one movement of my hand. (Not that I don't have my own.)Your pain, your hurt, your negative memories of me. It can't be done, I know that perfectly well so I'll make it up to you today. Everything will be alright. Listen to what I say, not them. I might not be a country, you might not be a superpower, we're different beings than before. Who cares? Let's finally live and make up for all those years of lies and pain. Nothing and nobody else matters. They can talk all they want and go to hell, I don't care anymore. No more hiding and sneaking around the truth like pussies. My entire life, I've been dead. Until now.

* * *

**Don't kill me, I know it would take A LOT for Gilbert to actually write this. Just think of it as if he was really, really drunk...or something. I'm planning to start a new, AMAZING PrusPol fic soon so stay tuned. I hope I can get a new laptop so I could write way more, much faster. I'm looking for a job right now so wish me luck. Thanks for reading and review please~! :)**


End file.
